Over the years, models have been utilized in the medical field to demonstrate the functionality of body parts. Although many models have the ability to display the normal structure of a particular body part or a diseased structure of an affected body part, the models rarely are able to demonstrate both on the same model. Additionally, past models lack moving parts which would allow the models to demonstrate a first position and a second position.
In relation to foot models of the human foot specifically, models exist which demonstrate the skeletal structure, nerve structure, muscle structure or a combination. None of the known models have the ability; however, to form a first position demonstrating a normal foot structure and a second position demonstrating an affected foot structure including flat foot, club foot, high arch, vertical talus, inversion, eversion, plantar flexion, and other foot and ankle abnormalities.
One ailment which would benefit in having a model capable of two positions is that of “club foot.” Clubfoot describes a range of foot abnormalities usually present at birth (congenital) in which a baby's foot is twisted out of shape or position. The term “clubfoot” refers to the way the foot is positioned at a sharp angle to the ankle, like the head of a golf club. Clubfoot is a common birth defect and is usually an isolated problem for an otherwise healthy newborn. Clubfoot can be mild or severe, affecting one or both feet. Clubfoot won't hinder a child's development drastically until it's time for the child to walk. At that stage, the awkward positioning of the foot may force the child to walk on the outside edge of his or her feet.
Treatment entails manipulating the foot into a correct position and casting it to maintain that position. Repositioning and recasting occurs every week for several weeks. After the shape of the foot is realigned, its maintained through stretching exercises, special shoes or splinting at night for up to two years.
Therefore, a foot model demonstrating the skeletal structure of a club foot as well as the skeletal structure of a normal foot would be useful in educating individuals about the abnormality and the corrective methods available to treat club foot in particular.